Nimbasa City
Nimbasa City is a vibrant city of entertainment in central Unova. There are three routes connecting to it: to the south of the city is Route 4 and the vast Desert Resort, to the west is Route 5, and to the east is Route 16. At a population of 237, Nimbasa City is the most populous city in the Unova region and the second most populous city in the Pokémon world, after Kalos' Lumiose City and known as the city of leisure. This reputation has been gained thanks to large investment in this sector; many of the buildings are dedicated to entertainment and it only has two residential buildings. It wastes a lot of electricity causing Black City to conserve electricity. The city boasts its own theme park with a ferris wheel and Gym, a Big Stadium, a Small Court, a Pokémon Center, and the Battle Subway, as well as being the home of the Pokémon Musical. In contrast to the city's buildings and bright Poké Ball banners, the many water fountains and benches scattered around lend the city an air of relaxation and make it one of the most beautiful cities in the Pokémon World. It is also renowned by Trainers as a major destination for Pokémon Battles. In addition to sports being played in the Small Court and Big Stadium, players and fans alike are keen on battling. More famously, the Battle Institute in the west and the Battle Subway in the Gear Station are dedicated to battling, with a variety of Battle modes available to test your skills. The Gear Station is also the only way to access Anville Town. When you first arrive at the city, you'll see Team Plasma attacking an old man. When you've beaten the grunts, you find out that the man owns the Unova Day Care Center. As a thank you for saving him, he gives you a Bicycle. Also from this point on, you can leave two Pokémon at the Day Care Center, enabling breeding. Afterwards, Bianca shows up en route to the Pokémon Musical, a place where your Pokémon can dress up and dance to music. If you follow her into the Theater, the owner will give you a Prop Case. When you exit the Theater, Bianca's dad is outside and tries to convince her to come home. Elesa intervenes and convinces him that Bianca will be just fine. .]] In the amusement park to the east of the city, N will ask to ride the ferris wheel with you. Whilst looking down at Nimbasa City, N reveals that he is the King of Team Plasma and challenges you to a Battle. Battle Institute A place to test your battling skills post-game. Three Pokémon are used in single battles and four Pokémon participate in double matches, with five Trainers in a row to take on. No duplicate Pokémon or held items are allowed and Pokémon are set to level 50. Gear Station The majority of the trains here are dedicated to the Battle Subway, a place where you can partake in single, double or multi-battles. Another train on the brown line can take you to Anville Town; this is the only way to visit the quiet, remote town. Gym Black and White Black and White Versions 2 Bold indicates STAB while Italics indicate a status move Trainers Team Plasma Small Court Depending on the day you'll find different Sports Trainers inside. After completing N's Castle there will be more Trainers as well as an increase in their Pokémon's level. Some of the Trainers will give you items after you defeat them. Post Game On Sunday, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. On Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Big Stadium Depending on the day you'll find a different Sports trainers inside. After N's Castle, there will be more Trainers as well as an increase in their Pokémon's level. Some of the trainers will give you items after you defeat them. Post Game Sunday, Monday and Thursday. On Tuesday and Friday. On Wednesday and Saturday. Ferris Wheel After beating Elesa, you can battle a Trainer here once per day. The Trainer varies depending on your gender and the season. Items * Bicycle * Fresh Water * HM04 Strength * Macho Brace (From man in Route 16 gate) * Prop Case (From the owner of the Musical Theater) * Sun Stone (From boy in house behind Pokémon Center Upstairs) * TM49 Echoed Voice * Vs. Recorder (From woman in Battle Subway) * X Attack * Soothe Bell * Dropped Xtransceiver (Found in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, in the amusement park) Anime In the anime, Meowth travels with Ash and co. But what they don't know is that he is merely setting them up. Trivia * There is a Pikachu balloon beside the gym. * This is the first city with sporty trainers in it, who are in the Small Court and Big Stadium. * Although the seasonal changes don't show, a different trainer will battle the player to ride the ferris wheel each season. * Although smaller than the largest city in the Unova region, Castelia City, it has more inhabitants than Castelia City, mainly due to the carnival and rides, and the gym. * You can ride the ferris wheel here with N in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 in order to rematch him at N's Castle * The Nimbasa City soundtrack sounds similar to the song "Sonic Boom" from Sonic CD. * Nimbasa City is the only location with a Gym to have it relocate elsewhere within the city between appearances in the games. ** The location in Black and White 2 being akin to where fashion shows take place relates to Elesa's alternate career as a supermodel. Category:Gym City Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations